The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device, method using the device, for sampling sediment accumulation in a body of water.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Lacking in many field of inquiry, including aquatic biology, aquatic ecology, invertebrate zoology, environmental engineering, forestry and geological sciences, is the ability to accurately quantify sedimentation in aquatic systems. Quantification of the sedimentation is necessary for assessing environmental impact of regulations and adequate scientific knowledge of aquatic ecosystems. In aquatic ecology and invertebrate zoology measurement of sedimentation relates to aquatic organisms, whereas environmental engineering and forestry measurement of sedimentation relate to construction and logging, respectively. In geological science, sedimentation analysis is necessary for proper understandings of the relationship among sedimentation, stream fluvial mechanics, and bed load movements.
Core sampling is the most common method of quantifying sedimentation in streams and assessing affects of sedimentation of aquatic communities. However, core sampling is labor and equipment intensive, and disturbs a portion of the stream bed during each use. Additionally, core sampling is generally used for single or annual measurements of sediment, but is ineffective for repeat sampling over a long time interval. Another device, the Whitlock-Vibert box, disturbs stream beds when samples are obtained or a new sampler is placed in the stream.
There is a need in the art to provide an accurate sedimentation quantification system. The present invention addresses this and other needs.
The present invention includes a sediment measuring device for aquatic environs comprising a base having a planar rim thereon, a trap insertable into the base wherein the rim of the trap remains substantially flush with the planar rim of the base and a retaining matrix insertable within the trap effective for retaining sediment within the trap.
The present invention also includes a process for measuring sediment with a sediment measure device, comprising the steps of providing a sediment measuring device having a base with a planar rim thereon, a trap inserted into the base with the rim of the trap substantially flush with the planar rim of the base and a retaining matrix inserted within the trap effective for retaining sediment within the trap, locating the sediment measuring device in a body of water for a period of time, removing the trap with the retaining matrix retaining sediment within the trap and measuring the sediment within the removed trap. The present invention additionally includes a measured sediment product produced by this process.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sediment measuring device of the present invention, having a base and trap inserted into the base, with a retaining matrix in the trap placed in the bottom of a water body.